


The love of a Cannibal

by Cumberbatchgirl



Series: The love of a Cannibal [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbatchgirl/pseuds/Cumberbatchgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a murderer on the loose. Not just your typical murderer, either. A cannibal. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes are brought onto the case, only to find out something truly horrifying....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Loss of Flesh and Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387339) by [deuxexmycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxexmycroft/pseuds/deuxexmycroft). 



 (This one is so short because it's really more of a prologue to the story rather than a chapter. xD. Sorry.)

             Silence. Nothing except ice cold, terrifying silence came from the young paperboy as he watched the tall, lank man approach him with a freshly-sharpened butcher knife. The man had a rather animalistic look in his eyes. “I-I want…want to live…!” the boy cried out. The man just knelt beside him, lifting his head upwards, digging his nails into the boy’s jawbones. He leaned close, his lips practically touching the boy’s neck. He smelled the boy, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “I can see some amazing-looking dishes in my future. All made with some nice, fresh human meat.” The knife slowly slid down the boy’s stomach area before it was pushed far into his body, causing the boy to scream in pain. “Ahh- music to my ears.” He smiled a wicked smile, enjoying the sound of the man’s terrified screams until his heart was fully contented. Then, with a twist of the knife and the sickening sound of organs being torn apart, the knife was removed. Blood gushed from the stab wound, causing the murderer’s eyes to shimmer with delight. The paperboy’s face slowly paled as his last breaths drew near, his weakened body no longer able to handle remaining upright. He fell to his knees, drawing in his last breath. With one last cry, he fell completely to the ground, dead. His body was dragged away, never again to be seen as a whole.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another murder case. Or is it? London may have a new threat lurking the streets. John and Sherlock go to the scene to discover a horrifying site. This may be the start of something new...or something else unexpected.

John stood outside of the abandoned storage shed as he awaited the arrival of his partner. He removed his pocket watch from his pocket, flipping it open. “Noon.” he sighed, returning his watch to his pocket. Just as he did so, he heard approaching footsteps. There, exiting a cab, was his partner, Sherlock. “Sherlock. Right on time.” He approached him, slipping his hands into his pockets. “Afternoon, John.” Sherlock said, looking around, then he began walking rather briskly to the entrance. “Anything interesting here? Or am I just wasting my time here?” John had to practically jog just to keep up with him. “I can’t say. It’s…unusual. Even for a murder scene, and I haven’t even seen the body yet.” Sherlock nodded “Well, at least I can hope that this will give me something to do.”

Inside, there were various crime scene investigators bustling about. As John and Sherlock entered, they were approached by a man. “Detective Inspector.” nodded John. Sherlock simply turned away, checking out his surroundings. “Lestrade.” Sherlock headed off to go take a look at the body. Lestrade walked alongside John, giving him the details of the murder. “Young man. About 22-23 years of age. He was found by the dog of a farmer who has a residence about 5 miles south of here. His body is completely dismembered. Various pieces have been removed from the body…almost as if they were removed to be eaten. Couldn't be the work of an animal, so we suspect that there is a cannibal living in London. We have already informed the press about this so they can issue warnings to the public.” John stopped. “A cannibal??? Are you sure???” His eyes widened with panic. “Of course,” Lestrade responded. “What other reason would there be to take the time to select ‘good’ cuts of human meat?” John felt his stomach churn. He shuddered, heading into the room where the murder occurred.

Sherlock had already begun inspecting the body. The dismembered parts were arranged so that the body appeared whole again aside from the places where they were cut off. He lifted up the left hand, turning it over in his gloved hands. “He struggled.” He mumbled to himself through his mask. John pulled his mask over his face, his eyes meeting with the eyes of the victim. “Dear God…” he gasped, looking at the huge gaps where flesh should have been. The face was completely torn up. So much so that the victim was unidentifiable without a DNA test. “This is…this is…” he couldn’t speak. He just made his way over, seeming to be in some sort of trance. He fell to his knees beside Sherlock. 

Noticing that John had arrived, Sherlock began informing him of what he knew. “24 years old. Died about 4 days ago. He wasn't a very wealthy man by the looks of his clothing over there. Possibly a paperboy.” Points out the paperboy cap. “He struggled a lot. Lacerations on his wrists and ankles showed that he had been restrained with some sort of wire. The stomach would proved fatal, penetrating him in his left lung as well. The flesh removed from his face and body were definitely the work of a cannibal. There is no doubt about that. The motive for the murder is still unknown.” He turned the head to the side, his fingers running lightly over fingernail marks on the jaw line. “Sick. All of this is just sick.” He stood up, removing his gloves. “I’m going to need to see the murder weapon.” He headed off, looking around for it. John just began taking samples, hoping to possibly find some sort of hint as to who the killer was.

Later that evening, John and Sherlock decided to go to the lab to see what they could find out. John had managed to cotton swab the undersides of the victims fingernails in hopes of finding skin samples of the killer’s. Sherlock had samples of just about everything in the entire room. John paced about, wondering just how long it was going to take Sherlock to finish his work. He looked over Sherlock’s shoulder, observing him. “John.” Sherlock said, his eyes not straying from his work. “I would appreciate it if you did not hover over my shoulder while I worked.” John stepped back, looking away. “I’m sorry.” He picks up his coat, hanging it from his arm. “I think I’m going to head back to the flat…” Sherlock almost immediately jumped up, practically knocking the lab table over. “No!!” he grabbed John’s hand, looking him straight into his eyes. “You will stay here. I can’t let you leave. Not alone. There’s a murderer out there, John.” John raised an eyebrow. “So?” Sherlock kept a tight grip on John’s hand. “I’m not going to risk anything. Either you stay here, or I go with you.” John looked at Sherlock’s hand holding onto his. “I have to leave. So…it looks like you’re going with me.” 

He turned, heading out the door. Sherlock cleaned up his mess, then began heading out. He paused, waiting until John was out of range. “I love you, John….That’s why I can’t let him find you….He’ll kill you once he does…” He looked his wallpaper on his phone: a picture of himself and John. “I swear to you, John Watson. I swear that I will protect you with my life. Until my very last breath. Even if you don’t love me, I will always love you…That’s a promise.” He shut his phone, returning it to his pocket. He then followed john out to the street, his gaze never straying from John.


End file.
